twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Alice Cullen
"I think she's having hysterics, maybe you should slap her." -Alice Cullen Alice Cullen (born as Mary Alice Brandon) is a fictional main character in the novels Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse by Stephenie Meyer. Personal history Early life Alice's early history is often vague, as she remembers nothing of her life before she was changed. She was born around 1901 in Biloxi, Mississippi and was kept in an asylum because of visions she had of the future, which carried over as her "special ability" when she was changed into a vampire. She became the favorite of a vampire who worked at the asylum, and James, a tracker vampire, began to hunt her because the smell of her blood appealed to him. When the older vampire realized that James was after Alice, he changed her into a vampire, protecting her from James.http://twilightlexicon.com/2006/03/10/cullen-alice/ James then killed the other vampire. After doing research, she found that her date of death on her tombstone is the same date she disapeared from the asylum. She also uncovered that she had a sister named Cynthia, and Cynthia's daughter, Alice's niece, is still alive in Biloxi. Romantic relationships Jasper Whitlock Alice forsaw Jasper finding her in a vision before he even knew he was looking for her. They met face-to-face in a diner located in Philadelphia, her telling him that she had been waiting a long time for his arrival. A little bewildered but intrigued with her knowing him, Jasper "ducked his head like a good southern gentleman" and answers, as quoted from Eclipse, "I'm sorry, ma'am." She offers him her hand, a non-verbal question of whether or not he would like to go with her. He does indeed take her hand as the sight of it, as quoted from Eclipse again, brought him "hope for once in his life." During their companionship and travels, they fall in love. By 1950, they find Carlisle with more assistance from her visions and have been part of his coven ever since. Alice and Jasper have been married since the 1950s. Jasper and Alice understand each other and are very protective. Jasper would do anything to keep Alice safe. Alice will also not let him get hurt, and keeps him from going with her to Italy during New Moon for his own safety. Appearance Alice shares many of the physical traits associated to Twilight vampires, such as inhuman beauty, pale skin, golden eyes which deepen to black depending on thirst, and deep, purple shadows under her eyes. She is described as being small, 4'10", with petite, "pixie-like" features. Her hair is described as cropped, spiky, and black. She carries herself with the grace of a dancer when walking, it is mentioned that with her agility she could make even a ballerina jealous. Vampire Traits Alice has enhanced strength and speed due to her vampire status. Though petite (4' 10"), Alice is a capable fighter due to her agility and speed. Alice carried her human ability to read the future into her vampire life, and uses this to her advantage during battles (as seen in Eclipse) and throughout her day-to-day life. However, Alice's sight is limited: she can only see the outcome of a decision - not the motives behind it. Also, the future is subjective and Alice cannot see the future once werewolves get involved in it, as they are too unpredictable. She describes herself as being "far from infallible", overall. Triva Movie Portrayals It was annouced on February 19, 2008 that Ashley Greene will play Alice in the upcoming Twilight movie.http://www.stepheniemeyer.com/twilight_movie.html See also *Alice and Jasper -details on their lover relationship *Bella and Alice -details on her sister-like relationship with Bella References External links *"Official website of Stephenie Meyer" *"Twilight Lexicon" Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Cullen family